harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn
Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn (Japanese: ハーモニーアンリーシュド：レインボードーン, Hepburn: Hāmonīanrīshudo: Reinbōdōn) is a hack-and-slash/third-person shooter hybrid action-adventure game from Hasbro Gaming, A.M. Games, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, developed by Platinum Games Inc. and CyberConnect2 and published by Takara Tomy in Japan, while Namco Bandai Games Inc. publishes the game overseas and in Japan. The game will be released for the PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, Steam (Windows and Mac), and Wii U in June 19, 2013. The game is rated M for Mature (not minding the teens over 13 playing the game) by the ESRB) About the Game Tokyo Game Show 2012 unveiled a surprise for a Harmony Unleashed videogame after they have planned for a video game during production. it will be developed by Platinum Games and CyberConnect2, published by Takara Tomy and Namco Bandai Games in Japan and also by Namco Bandai Games itself Overseas and it will be for the PlayStation 3, Wii U and XBOX 360 and releasing in Spring 2013. The title is a pun to the 1983 movie/2012 remake of Red Dawn. The videogame will be a mash-up of a gameplay of third-person shooters, third-person adventure and hack and slash/beat-em-up brawler as a mash-up of Transformers Prime and Fall of Cybertron with Bayonetta and Vanquish and a touch of Uncharted and Grand Theft Auto as well as the story mashes up the main series with the Spin-offs, Uprising, Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Anthro Bunraku (even if it's separated in 3 story modes) with a twist of crossovers. Atsushi Inaba (Platinum Games), Devon Cody, Kazuhiro Tsuchiya and Aaron Montalvo (A.M. Games/NI97-AR97ESI) will be the producers of the game. As of 2013, it has been announces that Aaron Montalvo will direct the story and Hideki Kamiya will direct the game. The game's opening sequence as well as its cutscenes are anime styled with character design by skykain for the ponies and Yuichiro Hayashi (Monsuno) for the humans, and animated by Brain's Base with the opening theme song "Lament" by Aoi Eir. Gameplay The gameplay style will be a mash-up/combination of Uncharted and Legend of Zelda as an adventure game with Third person shooter game styled gameplay like Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and Hack-and-slash beat-em-up gameplay like Devil May Cry, as well as a combination of multiple genres, like in Asura's Wrath. The story mode is separated into 4 story modes as well as additional DLC story modes for the game. Story Mode The story mode is separated in 3 story modes separating the series (except Uprising and the Main Series, which they're both the same except a crossover) and an unlockable story mode gathering all series together for a new story. There will be as well the DLC's for never seen stories. Mane Uprising Story TBA Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Story TBA Anthro Bunraku Crossover Story TBA All-Star Rainbow Dawn Story TBA Equestria Girls x Anthro Bunraku Story (DLC) A retelling of the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover movie. AppleSpark Six Story (DLC) TBA Rule 63 Story (DLC) TBA Beginnings Story (DLC) TBA Characters Playable Characters *Aaron (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya Japanese, Aaron Montalvo English *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Eri Kitamura Japanese, Tara Strong English) *Applejack (CV: Yukari Kokubun, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (HPCS/AB Story) Japanese, Ashleigh Ball, Michael Rosenbaum (HPCS/AB) English *Rainbow Dash (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro, Suguru Inoue (HPCS/AB) {Rainbow Blitz} Japanese, Brittney Wilson, Jensen Ackles (HPCS/AB) {Rainbow Blitz} English) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese, Kira Tozer English) *Rarity (CV: Marina Inoue Japanese, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Fluttershy (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese, Andrea Libman English) *Spike (CV: Rica Matsumoto (Console), Nobuhiko Okamoto (HPCS/AB) Japanese, Cathy Weseluck, Matthew Knight (HPCS/AB) English) *Princess Celestia (CV: Aya Hisakawa Japanese, Nicole Oliver English) *Princess Luna (CV: Ayako Kawasumi Japanese, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Apple Bloom (CV: Aoi Yuki Japanese, Michelle Creber English) *Adonis (CV: Yuki Kaji Japanese, Adonis Ortiz English) *Cristina (CV: Yuuna Inamura Japanese, TBA English) Non-Playable Characters *Derpy Hooves (CV: Suzuko Mimori Japanese, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Ivanna (CV: Yuki Matsuoka Japanese, Tara Strong English) Marketing The game was surprisingly revealed and unveiled on TGS 2012 with a special trailer promoting the game to release in Spring 2013. The game was supposed to release in May 2013 but pushed back to a later date of June 2013. Portable 2D Spin-off: Blazin' Signs NI97 announced that there will be a 2D spin-off to Rainbow Dawn in the works developed by Lab Zero Games, Mane6 and A.M. Games. The game will be released in Fall 2013 for portable devices such as the PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Android, Apple iOS, the Nvidia Shield and the PlayStation Vita and also for the Ouya console only. Fighting Game Sequel: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia A fighting game has been announced for a 2013 release in the consoles and in arcades by a development under A.M. Games (Subsidiary of NI97/AR97ESI) and Arc System Works, and also published by Namco Bandai Games. Formerly named "NaruIchi97 AllStars x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic EX - Ponidox Flank-kicker" as a spin-off to Mane6's Fighting Is Magic fangame based on the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift anime series, now renamed as Rainbow Dawn Dissidia as a crossover mash-up with Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the main series, Anthro Bunraku and Uprising as well as a sequel to Rainbow Dawn and a spin-off to Fighting is Magic (like Persona 4 and Persona 4 Arena). The game will be also collaborated with Mane6, creators of Fighting Is Magic and Hasbro Gaming, as well as Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in Japan. This is the first Hasbro game to be published by Namco Bandai, even thought Namco Bandai and Takara Tomy are rival companies. The game will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and in consoles for Wii U, PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 as well as porting soon to future consoles such as the PlayStation 4, Steam Box and XBOX 720 as part of the Rainbow Dawn Duology. Despite Hasbro sending a C&D letter for using Hasbro's IP of Fighting is Magic, Mane6 had to team up with Hasbro after Lauren Faust joins the crew for a new fighting game as a continuation of development that is not about the MLP franchise. Director's Cut Release During E3 2013, along with the previews for the fighting game sequel, Rainbow Dawn Dissidia and the side-scrolling spin-off, Blazin' Signs, NI97 announced at E3 2013 that the Director's Cut version of Rainbow Dawn, which it's the same game with all the DLC stories in the game, and it will be released in December 3rd, 2013 for PlayStation 4 and XBOX One. Costumes Some costumes are available for Console Exclusive in all stories as well as DLC for Nintendo Network, Steam, PlayStation Network and XBOX Live, also available for in-game shop. (More to Come) Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Video Game Category:Rainbow Dawn Series Category:Action/Adventure Games Category:Hack-and-Slash/Brawler Games Category:Third-person Games